User talk:BiscuitOfLies
Monster hunter story on deviantart As many people know I am paying a friend to write my blogs so I can get on and do some guides (I promise I will do them). Apperently on the chats (which i'm banned from) people want more so, on the same day as I bring out my fanfic on here (sunday), I will bring out a chapter of the story on deviantart. It will include much of the same characters and hunts as here on the wiki but they will considerably lengthened. The fanfic that will come out on here will undoubtedly be different to the one on deviantart each week and may even be stopped altogether to keep the suspense for that, my friend probably won't be happy at this but he'll still be getting paid. Here is the link to the deviantart page where the story and updates will be http://biscuitoflies.deviantart.com/journal/ Do you want the fanfics to carry on (at least for a bit longer)? I and Monoblos have came to some sort of agreement as to he continuation of the fanfics. Either way they will continue on DeviantArt. However I have said they will stop on here. Instead I am giving him up until the 20th Jan 2010 to get 10 people to put their names down. If sucesfull then they will continue, if not...I'll let you work that out for yourself.BiscuitOfLies 17:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Clearly BiscuitOfLies I am putting my name down, that's one down and thirty-nine to go . I'll put my name down if its not to late. TigrexJeff April 20, 2010 Me too. I'll sign if it's okay, and not too late of course. CATA5TR0PH3 21:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. When something is put on, just let me know. :) -CATA5TR0PH3 Great! I'll get reading right away then, thanks for the lookout. CATA5TR0PH3 15:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm in too. HummelHunter 20:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Just an idea This is just an idea, could as many people as possible please comment on me on their ideas about this. As it can get very confusing on the mibbit who is playing what game and other things why not have 1 chat page for the freedom series and 1 chat page for MH tri? As I say this is just an idea but I think it could be very helpful for everyone on the chats. Please read if you like fanfics As the 27th of may is the anniversary of MH1 in europe (this one being 5 years). To commemorate this I am planning a story which revolves around the founding of Kokoto village (the village in the game for those who do not know). It will be set eight years before the events of my official story (therefore 28 yrs before the actual game took place) and the only known characters from my stories in it will be Savalin, the legendary gunner. It will also inadvertantly explain his private life a little. Yukumo village (announced for MHP3) will be mentioned and other characters from the story may be suspected to have a part in it, though it will be very minor if at all. This fanfic will also be released on http://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ and will have added information to it which is deemed 'unsuitable' and 'explicit' here. Another birthday story for Monster Hunter Freedom Unite will be released next month on its european 1 yr birthday, this fanfic will also be released on http://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ but on there it will be the exact same ason here as there is no sexual antics in this (just an extra long hunt). The plan for this fanfic is an epic hunt in the great arena vs a Rathalos, Tigrex, Nargacuga & Rajang (notice the line up anybody?), characters from my official work include: Ulfgar who will be soloing it all. Please comment me on what you think of this. Just wondering... Hi BiscuitOfLies, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I used the reference to Akantor and Ukanlos, about the Lao-Shans and how they transformed into them? plz reply asap, people are beginning to take a fair bit of interest in my fanfics. lol Ok, that's great! Thanks. Also, I think the birthday MH stories should be great, so be sure to do them, 'cuz I'll read them if no-one else does. I think at the top of the second chapter I'll put the link to the page, and also I'll give credit to you. Thanks again. CATA5TR0PH3 15:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC)